Wishes
by Ryoumi
Summary: The rewritten version of "Wish," a.k.a. the prequel to "Innocence."


Disclaimer:: Pyro Angel owns no characters up in this story. They belong to Sonic Team.  
  
A/N:: I'm having Writer's Block on "Shadowed Memories" chapter 3. So sorry! I felt the need to re-write/re-do "Innocence"'s prequel over, because the first one was. well, it was cruddy. So, here I am with. this thing.  
  
"Wishes"  
  
Written by Pyro Angel  
  
-=-=- Sonic the Hedgehog sat at the rooftop alone, staring up at the stars. They had arrived from space hours ago. People were celebrating, congradulating him, Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Rouge and even Eggman. They were all given medals, but Sonic couldn't accept it; not this time. Shadow could've been there, should've been there. Nobody, except them, noticed there was someone missing. Everyone looked up as Sonic stepped up to speak.  
  
"Hey everyone," he faked a smile. "I'd like to thank you for giving us these medals, but I can't accept this." People gasped at what he had said. He shook his head. "I can't. `Cause someone from this group is missing. He sacrificed his life for all of us. We couldn't have succeeded without him. So, sorry." Sonic left the stage, and left the golden medal there, as well.  
  
He couldn't accept it even if he had wanted it. It didn't feel right to him.  
  
His emerald eyes shone with unshed tears in the brilliant moonlight, clutching at the golden ring in his gloved fist. Shadow's bracelet.  
  
//'Now Shadow!' Sonic cried out. They faced each other, and yelled 'Chaos Control!' in perfect unison. The ball of energy grew until it was large enough to engulf the ARK. A bright light had errupted over space, and Sonic shielded his eyes against the glow. When it had cleared, however, Shadow wasn't there next to him. Instead, the super form of him was fading away, and he was slipping farther and farther away. Sonic had reached out to him, and he nearly had him, but instead, the golden bracelet slipping off. Shadow smiled weakly before he had left Sonic's vision. The golden-furred hedgehog stared disbelievingly at what he was seeing. He remembered screaming, swearing, and crying before returning.//  
  
Sonic then remembered what happened when he'd warped back to ARK, Rouge wondering what happened to Shadow, the others with worried looks on their faces when only Sonic was standing at the enterance. He remembered that when everyone else left the room to leave ARK, that he turned around one last time and whispered, "Sayonara, Shadow the Hedgehog."  
  
A single tear fell, and he snapped back into conciousness. He wondered where Shadow was now; was he just ashes floating around the atmosphere? Was he happy in Heaven with that Maria girl he mentioned a couple of times during the time they knew each other? Was he somehow alive after that free- fall to Earth? He knew no one had the answers to those questions, but he was just curious.  
  
He wondered about how life would be different, if Shadow was still around, if Shadow was different, if Shadow could have actually lived a different life. if he were given another chance.  
  
At that moment, a shooting star had caught his attention, and immediately, that thought was turned into a wish.  
  
'I wish Shadow could be given another chance!' he cried out in his mind. He kept repeating it over and over until it had disappeared out of sight. Sonic hoped his wish would be granted. Right now, it was the only thing in mind.  
  
And he wasn't the only one making that wish.  
  
Amy Rose remembered watching Sonic and Shadow fight the Biolizard/Final Hazard. She remembered how scared she was, wondering what would happen if they lost, what would happen if they could beat it in time, what would happen if someone was badly injured or died. Amy remembered how sad Sonic looked when he walked in alone, Shadow's bracelet clutched tightly in his fist.  
  
How Sonic had obviously lied in her face about anything being wrong. She sort of knew what Sonic was thinking. The pink hedgehog had never seen him upset like this, but maybe she wasn't looking deep enough before. Amy wanted to make her hero feel better, make him happy, but it looked like he was going to be like that for a while.  
  
Then she thought about Shadow. That would make Sonic feel better, to see his newly-found friend again. The pink hedgehog thought of how life would be, how fun it could be, how different it could be, if Shadow was around.  
  
Amy sat on the porch, staring at the moon. It still gave a bright light off, but it just wasn't the same. She could see chunks of it scattered about, and the sky seemed kind of fazed over. But the star was definately there, clear as day. Remembering her thoughts only moments ago, she thought, 'I wish Shadow could be give another chance!'  
  
~The next morning.  
  
In a place away from the city, away from civilization, something big was happening, taking place in a small crater. In the center, a strange light was pulsating, as if it were a heartbeat. Steady like a drum. [A/N: Steady drum beat? The drummers in my band cannot keep a steady beat. -.-;;] Something was inside, something magnificent.  
  
//Rebirth.//  
  
The light suddenly gave out. In its place was a baby hedgehog. Black and crimson, white fur on its chest, large ruby eyes. He had a confused expression on his face, when a female figure seemed to appear from thin air. She was pale, her hair like gold thread, eyes a crystal blue color. The girl scooped the baby in her arms, carrying him while running into the city.  
  
She ran through the city, pushing through crowds of people, never making a fall. The golden-haired girl finally stopped in front of a small house. 'This must be it. I can feel it.' she thought. She placed the baby down on the welcome mat, and took one last look at him. 'I hope this time you won't have to live through something like that. Stay safe, Shadow.'  
  
She disappeared in a flash of light before Amy Rose showed up at the door, ready to go shopping, to try to get her mind off the day before's tragedy. The pink hedgehog heard a squeak near her feet, and gasped. "A baby?!" she yelped in surprise. Amy picked him up, observing him. The black fur, the crimson-red streaks, that white patch of fur on his chest, the ruby eyes.  
  
"Shadow?!" Amy was shocked at first, then remembered the wish she made last night, the one Sonic made last night. She paused, smiling up at the sky. 'I suppose wishes do come true.' and headed inside to tell Sonic the news.  
  
-=-=-  
  
Pyro Angel: I hope it makes sense!  
  
Sonic: Knowing it's written by you, it probably won't.  
  
PA: Oh Amy. could ya come here for a moment?  
  
Amy: Yeah, wha. Sonikku! *pulls Sonic in a tight hug*  
  
Sonic: AUGH! Get offa meeee~!!  
  
Shadow: Is it just me, or does Sonic looked. bluer?  
  
Sonic: *passed out from lack of oxygen*  
  
Amy: *stops holding Sonic so tight* Oh my.  
  
PA: *sighs* This fic thing of stuffness brought to you by me! Oh, and I'll try to get another chapter of "Shadowed Memories" up some time soon. Mind you, I say TRY. I'm trying to learn how to twirl a baton without nearly killing myself/someone else.  
  
Finished 10.23.02, 03:08:20 PM 


End file.
